wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Codex
The Shadow Codex is a book writhen by Medivh himself. In it exists a list of ancient and younger demon tribes as well as a number of the most darkest black art rituals among the known worlds. The New Shadow Council is in controll of this book and whit it the rits that can make or break empires. = Chapter 1: Demon breeds = The Coven of Dread: The Coven of Dread was one of the ancient tirbe of demons. Lead by the malicious Nathrezim, this faction of demons treated worlds like food. They would invade and slowly consume them. In there armys of darkness the Nathrezim ruled, Fel stalker eat the magical energys of planet and Mo'arg Felguards annihilated all living beings. It is greatly unknown who exactly ruled the Coven of Dread. But it is belived that a royal line of Nathrezim ruled over the races of the Coven. It is however well known that is was under this time that the Nathrezim made the wove never to lift your hands and slay one another. Of corse there was never any mantion in that wov on having others doing the killing. It is belived that the Dark Titan ones catched all of the masters of the Coven. But ones he set the demons free the masters of the Coven was the first to join whit Sargares and the Burning Legion. The Dark Titan is said to have enchanted the mind of many of the Mo'arg seing to it that the Legion would have engineers. Original toung: Nathrezi The Void: The Void is a force of singel minded death. It is unknown why they spread death and destruction. The only race of the Void are diffrent sorts of Void walkers. They work like a swarm of insects. A hive of death that is only intrested i destroing the world. It is belived that they have leaders but no matter what the Dark Titan did to them he could not stop there rampage. Some say that it was the Void that finally twisted the mind of the Titen demon hunter. Original toung: Void The Flames of the Nethers: The Flames of the Nethers was a small faction of chaos demons. They burnt worlds and all for the fun of it. It is said that the Imps tryed to rule this army of Infernal. As they rain fire apown world after world they never became organize. It is said the the ruling Imps often battled for power over the Flames. And sometimes even the Infernals battled the ruling Imps, not for power but becorse they became sick of there squabbling. In short the Flames had geart power but no controll. This meant that there tribe was from time to time ruled by evil mortals and other times they burnt several worlds in only a year. Ones the Burning Legion was formed all Infernals join whit the Dark Titan. But some of the most power hungry Imps fled in hopes that one day there tribe would raise agen. Original toung: Abyssal Other elder demon races: Exept for the three demon tribes there was other demon races. This demons ruled themselfs, most of them keeped to themselfs not trusting anyone but themself. Other lived in smaller racial tribes only trusting in there closest kin. The Void terrors The Void terrors lived in packs in there old days. They came in few numbers to worlds where life was botnyfull. Killing and eating all that they could find apon the world in qvestion. Even before Sargares invested parts of his power in them they had power few other beings in the universe had. The Annihilan The Annihilan was fund in two forms. The Annihilan that lived whit a tribe of there kin and thos who trusted only themselfs. The later was more comen then the first. Thos who did live it tribes conqerd worlds via brute and saveg force. By killing and enslaving all that come in there path. However most of the Annihilan lived alone. They used there burning blood to enslave "lower" forms of life. And then they used there slaves to make themselfs rulers over the world they had invaded. This breed of demons was thos as born to be the Burning Legions comanders. The Ered'ruin The Ered'ruin lived in small clans before they became a part of the Legion. This clans where lead by the strongest and most cuning amoung them. There leaders was most often thos who saw to it that new paths to new worlds where opend to them. Known for making deals whit any who had anything they might need or have use for this breed was often invited by mages. Whom unknownigly opend up the way for death and chaos. Demon races of the Legion: The Man'ari eredar The Man'ari eredar was the first and finest of races that Sargeras the Destroyer corrupted. As they where highly intelligent and powerfull they where the beast choise for the masters of the Legion. Adepted in the ways of manipulation of magical energys as well as masters of the dark arts. Most intresting tho is that many of the mutanted demon breeds are forms of the Man'ari. They are also known for being unfeeling and merciless. The Sayaad The Sayaad are a mutated races of female Man'ari. It is said that male children born of Sayaads grow up to become Man'ari. Unlike there male conterparts this she-demons are highly emotional and sexual beings. Where as the Man'ari only can feel hate, anger and fear. The Sayaad can also feel lust, love and joy. They are however known for taking joy in inflicting pain and loving blood shaded. The Shivarra The Shivarra are another mutant race of female eredar. They are however more like the Man'ari then the Sayaad. They live only to spread the word of Sargeras vision. And often work as the Man'aris voice among the lower ranks of the Legion as well as prothets among lower races that has fallen to the Legions seduction. The Tothrezim The Tothrezim are a mutated form of the Nathrezim. This are the head craftsmen of the Legion. The smartest of the Legions crafters and the races that leads and instruts the Gan'arg in there work. However this breed of demon is rearly seen as they tend to keep to the strongholdes of the Legion where as the Gan'arg are often seen reparing and meanding the Legions equipment. But then agen, most of that epuipment was made by the Tothrezim. They are most well known for making the Infernals and the Fel Reavers. The Gan'arg The Gan'arg are the back bone workers of the legion. Unrespected and low ranking they still work as hard as they can to maintain the Legions technology in the feild. Known to be a mutant form of the Mo'arg. = Chapter 2: Abyssal rituals & spells = Blood Heart Enchantment The Blood Heart Enchantment will creat a spirit heir. Meaning that the being that is being enchanted, and all that follow in his/her bloodline, in to a spirital link to the spirit/spirits of the dead. When used on a Shadow Spirit the heir will be the key to the sevens foothold in the plan of the mortal. When done to some one in the bloodline of a heir the link grows stronger and the spirit/spirits of the will have more power and influence in the mortal world. Ingredients: The heart and blood of a being of godlike powers. Exampel a elder dragon or a Gronn. How to do it: The being that is to be enchanted stand in the center of a power circil drawn in blood from the godlike being mix whit that of the chanters. The three chanters stand out side the circil and chant the spell. When they are done the enchanded eats the heart. The Chant: Heart of great one feel my words! Blood of Gronn boil in my hand! Burn whit the darkness inside of you! Blood of our blood! Grow! Blood of our blood! Join us! Blood of our blood! Become! Become our heart! Become our blood! In Abyssal: Eshim sa theal has himma ar kh'eal! Saffa sa Haram far'ka al ar thef! Etha affa k'ar farh'k'are ethaar sa ame! Saffa sa esh saffa! Sher! Saffa sa esh saffa! Shaf es! Saffa sa esh saffa! Eshsaf! Eshsaf esh eshim! Eshsaf esh saffa! Life Imitation Puppet The Life Imitation Puppet is a being that look and acts like a mortal person. But it realy is a puppet under the controll of a master, a living machine that will do all it's master tells it. There are only a few things that indicats that some one is a L.I.P. are the following: sickly skinny, pale skin, sterility and they don't blead. Insteed a soft green light comes out of there wounds. Ingredients: A full skeleton a skin to cower it and three soul shards. Pluse a brain to make it smarter and/or a heart to make it stronger. How to do it: Draw a power circil whit your own blood around all the ingredients. Chant the spell and cast a drop of your blood on the ingredients. The Chant: Being of my will raise. Being of my power raise. Being of my blood raise. Raise to do my will. Raise to be my eyes and ears. Raise to go where I can not. Raise to do as I comand! In Abyssal: Amade sa ar k'are reuhm. Amade sa ar vohar reuhm. Amade sa ar saffa reuhm. Reuhm af es ar k'are. Reuhm af af ar etha had farh. Reuhm af sa shaem H had haf. Reuhm af es al H dar'had! Life Transmutation A Life Transmutation is a rit that transforms a lifeform from one living thing to another. The ritual is a simpel one. The preperations are however whery hard. What you do when using this rit is that you take the essens of a dead being and then take the essens of a living being and remake the living being in to the thing the dead being was. In other words you force a being of one races to be transformed in to another race. This can be usefull when spying on your enemys, or if you want to make yourself a slave. Ingredients: A sampel of blood from the being you plan to transmute and a blood sampel from the thing you plan to transmute it to. How to do it: Draw a power circil whit two lesser power centers and one main in the center. Places a pure sampel of the blood typs in the two lesser centers. Then places a mix blood sampel in the center of the circil. Chant the spell and ignite the blood in the center. The Chant: Being that is become what is now dead. Being that was become what now lives. Transmute, and be what the other ones was! In Abyssal: Amade k'are af eshsaf shef af k'are himma. Amade k'are ars eshsaf shef k'are haram. Has'sal'sha had af shef k'are reuhm rama ars! Astral Shackles Astrak Shackels are bunds of the soul and mind. When used on aother individual they bund that person to the caster or casters. If used in a group, the members of said group bind there spirits together making them as one. Ingredients: A idol of made from the rock of a place of great power and a vail of demons blood. How to do it: When enslaving one individual you most give him/her a idol. Draw a circil of power around him/her whit the demons blood and chant the spell. When binding a group together you most draw a power circil whit the demons blood . Have all the indendet members stand in the circil and chant together. The Chant: Blood of the dark one form the bund. Bund of the dark one bind the soul. Bund of the dark one bind the mind. Soul and mind are bund to this will. The will of the bloods weilder. The will of the powers weilder. Shackels lock youselfs and may you never be opend. Not by word, hand, blade or death. Shackels of mind and soul you are everlasting. In Abyssal: Saffa sa k'are rama has ream k'are rama. Rama sa k'are rama has thef k'are ream. Rama sa k'are rama has thef k'are hima. Ream had hima haf af rama af farh k'are. K'ar k'are sa k'ar sal'ame salhees. K'ar k'are sa k'ar sal'ame salhees. Amad'resh affa ream'hima had ram ame kh'eal af eshim. Haf es ream, hara sa ealse. Amad'resh sa hima had ream ame haf phaelthasal. = Chapter 3: Nathrezi rituals & spells = Fel Resurrection A Fel Resurrection is the awakening of a dark spirit. Giving the dead being a living body and the return of some of his/her powers. The one whom cast this spell will also in affect of the spell give the spirit controll over there body. It is said that the caster and the spirit is even known to become as one. However most of the time the caster is the dead spirit that is possessing a body of someone. When cast by demons this spell is known to be used to shade there mortal skin and take on there true form. Ingredients: Body part of the dead spirits last body. A heart, skull or eyes is beast. And the blood of a demon lord. How to do it: Draw a power circil whit the demon blood place the body part in the centur also place three bowls of demon blood around the body part. Chant the spell and burn the blood in the bowls as you speak. Remember to breath in the fumes of the burning blood. The Chant: Soul of the dead one! Come to me! Mind of the dead one! Come to me! Power of the dead one! Come to me! Flow in to my veins! In to my Heart! Flow in to my veins! In to my Skull! Flow it to my veins! In to my Whole! Fill me up! Make me whole! And I shall rule! In Nathrezi: Ngyr ba nur bane eth! Ulut me ma! Bane ba nur bane eth! Ulut me ma! Thero ba nur bane eth! Ulut me ma! Ulut be me go lutha! Be me go Vagat! Ulut be me go lutha! Be me go Thero! Ulut be me go lutha! Be me go Duris! Ulut ma me! Eron ma duris! Roc A belth nura! Death Domination This ritual sommuns a army of mindless undead or a undead champion. In the case of the army they will not last forever only ontill there energy fades. After that they fall apart. If it is a champion, it will live on for many years. A champion will also have the ability of prolong there lifes by sucking the life force out of other beings. Ingredients: One or sevral dead bodys, blood of a warlock and five soul shards or a spirit nexus. How to do it: Draw a power circil whit the warlocks blood, put the body/bodys in said circil then chant the spell. The Chant: Dead beings hear my voice! Dead beings feel my will! Dead beings raise! Raise to hear my voice! Raise to follow my will! Raise to walk in darkness! That whom was dead is now alive! That whom was free is now enslaved! Thos is say my voice and will! Thos shall it be! For I am Domination! In Nathrezi: Bane ganroc roth go belth! Bane ganroc bane go nura! Bane ganroc talni! Tahni me roth go belth! Tahni me nurnis go nura! Tahni me rath be holldalv! Nura ther lik bane me nur belth! Nura ther lik holl me nur dethgyr! Bane me roc go belth roc nura! Bane belth go me! Gan A az Mal'gaazeli! Soul Twisting This ritual can be done on a living being and/or a number of soul shards. The result is the creation of a spirit nexus. A spirit nexus is a soul made from soul shards whit dark magic. This is usefull if trying to creat a undead comander or archmage. Or if one would want to make ones spirits power to grow enormous proportions. In the later case one sould remember that you would never be the same after reforming your soul. A side effect of this could be that you would go in to madness. Ingredients: Minimun 3 soul shards and maximum 9 soul shards. And in the case you want to infusion the nexus in a living body the person who is to be enchanted in place. How to do it: Draw a power circle whit a sharp blade on the ground. The circle most be made by Nathrezi runes. Place the soul shards and, if there is someone that is to be enchanted, the person that is to be enchanted in the center. Three chanters stand around the circle and chants the spell. The Chant: Soul's in my power shiver. Soul's in my power twist. Soul's in my power reform. Soul's in my power become as one! Shiver like a leaf in the wind! Twist like a worm on a hook! Reform like memory's ones lost! Become one as a male and female! Feel my power and hear my words. And at my comand transform. Transform in to what I comand. Become my blade hand and my mouth! Become what I want you to be! In Nathrezi: Ngyr'a be go thero culiat. Ngyr'a be go thero ganno. Ngyr'a be go thero liknaz. Ngyr'a be go thero ganroc be eth! Culiat nazz z rath be nur holl! Ganno nazz z deth me z ther! Liknaz nazz iatnur'a ulut rath! Ganroc eth be z nura roc ganlik! Bane go thero roc roth go mephi. Roc cu go holoth mal'ganazz. Mal'ganazz be me deth A holoth. Ganroc go bal roth roc go belth. Ganroc deth A ephi iat me me! = Chapter 4: Void rituals & spells = Ritual of the Shadow Spirits This rit binds seven spirits together so they become as one yet not. The Void is said to use this to make troops that work better together and are stronger then normal Void walkers. But the Legion and mortals have been known to use this rit to make sure they will still have power in death. When cast by beings whit a seens of self (wich most void beings don't have) carry out this rit a new being is formed. A being called a "Shadow Spirit", this being is the assemble powers and memorys of the casters. When the casters die the Shadow Spirit fades. However the Eredar soon fund ways of remake the Shadow Spirit in a living being. Ingredients: Seven chanters. How to do it: The Seven stand themselfs in a circil and chant the chant. The Chant: Fusing of our spirits. Many are now one. Power is for all times. In Void: * Eyes pulsates of dark energy* *breath in* *breaths in deeply* *breaths in dark power sound* * Eyes pulsates of energy* *metalic echoing voice* *claws vibrate violent* *breaths out deeply* * Breaths out dark power sound* *energys pulsates* *breaths in deeply* *echos of the Great Dark* Soul Eating This is a highly simple spell. When cast on a soon dead victim the caster eats his soul. And thos gains the victims powers and memorys. Theres really noting more to it. Ingredients: A victim. How to do it: Draw a power circil around the victim and then chant the chant. The Chant: Spirit that I holde. I shall eat the spirit. Eating the spirit brings power. In Void: * Eyes pulsates of dark energy* *metalic breathings sounds* *Echo* *metalic claws scratching sound*. * Echo* *breathing in dark power sound* *breaths out deeply* *metalic scratching sound* *eyes pulsates of dark energy*. * Eyes pulsates of dark energy* *metalic scratching sound* *eyes pulsates of dark energy* metalic claws scratching sound* *breathing out dark power sound*. = Chapter 5: Eredun rituals & spells = Shadow Baptism The Shadow Baptism is a ritual that alows the one geting the Baptism to asend to a new level of power and consciousness. In other words transforming a mortal to a Demigod. Most often by binding spirits of the dead, elements or the essens of a demon or many. At the end of the ritual the one geting the Baptism die's ontill the final rit. The rit of the Shadow Rebirth. Ingredients: A vail of blood from a demon lord mix whit the blood of the mortal geting the baptism. How to do it: Draw a power circil around the one geting the baptism and also draw the Eredun rune of power on his/her forhead. Then place five chanter around the one being baptised and this five will follow the one being baptised in the chant. The Chant: Spirits of shadow, to you we call! We call for your wisdom! We call for your power! We call for your spirits! Here we have your chosen one! He whom will have your wisdom! He whom will have your power! He whom will have your spirits! Whit this drink of blood of fire, we remake him! For he is the Shadow! In Eredun: Karaman az archim, xi daz ze parn! Ze parn maz ante rakkan! Ze parn maz ante melar! Ze parn maz ante karaman! Alar ze alar ante mannor tor! Il amir maez alar ante rakkan! Il amir maez alar ante melar! Il amir maez alar ante karaman! Orah rikk nagas az rakir az veni, ze arakal kar! Maz il xi ril Archim The Shadow Rebirth The ritual of the Shadoe Rebirth is a ritual that asends someone that has gone through the Shadow Baptism ritual. The rit is mainly used to unlock the powers of the one who has gone through the Shadow Baptism. The rit uses a immense amont of power, and returns a dead mortal back to life. And also forging him/her to any spirits or demon essens that re-makes him/her in to a Demigod. Ingredients: A relic of demonic power and the spirit of some one that has been Shadow Baptised. How to do it: The relic is placed in the center of a power circil around it three chanters stand and chant the rit. After they are done they cut themselfs and casts there blood on the relic. The chant: Shadows and flame, unite and become one! Flame and shadow feel our power. Flame and shadow use our will. Flame and shadow be one whit us. Power and will, unite and become one! Power of will feel the shadow flame. Power of will use the shadow flame. Power of will become one whit the shadow flame. Demon flame made of our will open the gate! Demon flame made by our power open the gate! Demon flame fed by us give back what we have given! Unlock the Shadow! Give us the power! Give us the Shadow! We comand you! Open the gate! In Eredun: Kieldaz lek kamil, golad lek karkum tor! Kamil lek archim veni maz melar. Kamil lek archim ruk maz maez. Kamil lek archim xi tor orah za. Melar lek maez, golad lek karkun tor! Melar az maez veni ril archim kamil. Melar az maez ruk ril arghim kamil. Melar az maez karkun tor orah ril archim kamil. Eredar kamil orha az maz maez maev ril parn! Eredar kamil orha za maz melar meav ril parn! Eredar kamil zar za za zila aman kiel ze alar revos! Mishun ril Archim! Zila za ril melar! Zila za ril Archim! Ze revola daz! Maev ril Parn! Shadow Storm The Shadow Storm is a complex Fel powered spell. It is used to annihilate a city or building. The spell is whery discreet and powerfull. But above all it is most easy to preform. Man'ari eredar are known to cast it even whit out chanting the words other then in there own mind. Ingredients: Non. How to do it: Draw a power circil and chant the spell, aloud or in your head. Then sand miniatures of the building you have targeted. Then ripp them miniaturs apart. The shadow storm will then ripp the real buildings apart. The Chant: Shadows, Death, Power! Hear me and obey! End that I whise to end! Shadow, Death, Power! Come in a storm! In Eredun: Kieldaz, Zekul, Melar! Parn me lek parn! Tor maez A revos xi tor! Archim, Zekul, Melar! Ante te u refir! Portal Opening Opening a portal is easy, in theory. You only need to get a nexus a few soul shards and chant. But opening a portal through several dimensions and often many, many milions of miles takes enormous concentration and focus. The caster most often stand and channel the energy of nexus for hours. Ingredients: Dimensionenall nexus, idealy in a stone frame, and 4 or 6 soul shards. How to do it: Place the 4 soul shards in the stone frame or 6 soul shards in a circil around the nexus. Then chant the chant. The Chant: Fabric of the cosmos unfold! Walls of the world unfold! Fabric of reality unfold! Open the way for us! Path through the Twisting Nether, Open! Path through the Great Dark, Open! Path through all the planes, Open! Open the portal that we have made! Open the way to the world we want to go! In Eredun: Arakal az ril archim rethul! Adare az ril buras rethul! Arakal az amanare rethul! Maev ril gul maz zal! Maez gulamir ril Mordanas Archim, Maev! Maez gulamir ril Nagas Ante, Maev! Maez gulamir zar ril rakkas, Maev! Maev ril revola maez ze alar orah! Maev ril gul xi ril buras ze maev xi az! Category:Stories Category:The_New_Shadow_Council